Please forget me
by raito hana
Summary: Parce qu'il le haïssait, parce qu'il l'aimait, il ne pouvait lui pardonner...


**_Un OS qui m'est venu à l'esprit en écoutant la chanson « Missing » de Evanescence, une chanson magnifique et que je conseille à tout le monde au passage ( non je fais pas de la pub, à peine xD)_**

**_Disclamer : *fourre Fye et Kuro dans sa poche* Moi ? Jai rien fait … Bon ça va j'ai compris, *va rendre Fye et kuro à leur proprietaire* Kurogane et Fye ne sont pas à moi mais aux merveilleuses Clamp évidement ! :3_**

**_

* * *

_**

**please forget me**

Le silence, la douleur, la perte, la résurrection.

Alors que tout ce que je désirais était mourir ...

Je me réveille en sursaut au milieu de la nuit, et comme toujours tu es là allongé dans le lit à coté du mien. Je sais que tu m'as entendu, mais tu ne diras rien.

Car tu as compris que mon âme porte en elle des cicatrices qui ne peuvent guérir, car tu lis en moi comme personne ne sait le faire.

Mais tu ne dis rien et attends.

Que je sois prêt, que je cesse de fuir l'inéluctable.

Sais-tu seulement Kurogane que jamais ce jour n'arrivera, puisque tu as commis l'irréparable...

Tu m'as arraché à la mort en sacrifiant ta liberté, ton sang, ta vie. Et pour cette raison jamais je ne pourrais te pardonner.

Comprends-tu seulement à quel point j'ai mal quand je croise ton regard ? Quand je dois être froid avec toi alors que tout ce que je désire est ta présence à mes coté ?

Kurogane je te hais tellement, pourquoi ne m'as tu pas abandonné …

Je me lève brusquement et sors de la chambre, de la maison, en imaginant qu'en franchissant ces portes je me dirige vers celle qui me permettrait de sortir de ta vie. Mais le destin en a décidé autrement .

Il m'a lié à toi pour toujours et à jamais...

J'avance dans les ruelles sombres sans même regarder ou je vais, tout ce que je désire est me laisser envelopper par les ténèbres, afin d'être totalement souillé, de disparaître.

Et ne plus jamais faire souffrir quiconque...

Je m'arrête en sentant une main se poser sur mon épaule, je sais, sans avoir besoin de me retourner à qui elle appartiens...

Tu m'as suivit jusqu'ici, qui te le permets ? Tu ne vois pas que je balaye tout sur mon passage pour ne laisser que la désolation ? Pars loin d'ici ! Fuis tant que tu as encore une part d'humanité !

je te repousse violemment, tu tentes de me rattraper mais je ne te laisse pas faire...

Je finis par fuir une fois de plus …

La pluie commence à tomber, faisant écho à mes larmes, et je cours à perdre haleine , sans me retourner.

Kurogane, je te supplie de m'oublier...

La panique m'envahit lorsque je regarde enfin devant moi, la rue ou je me suis engouffré donnait sur une impasse...

Je tente de faire demi-tour, mais il est déjà trop tard, tu es là, et jamais tu n'as semblé aussi triste. Pour moi le monstre de la nuit qui se nourrit de ton fluide vital, moi l'infâme créature qui finira par te dévorer corps et âme …

Tu tente de me prendre la main mais je me dérobe, tu tente de m'attraper par l'épaule mais je recule, et ce jeu qui n'en est pas un continu jusqu'à ce que mon dos rencontre le mur.

Je suis pris au piège...

Nous restons là toi me jaugeant, moi évitant ton regard te braise, ce moment semblant comme distendu dans le temps. Puis sans que je l'ai vu venir tu te rapproche, et je peux sentir ta chaleur se répandre dans tout mon corps. Je tremble et tente une dernière fois de me débattre mais tu me retiens et rapproche encore une fois mon corps du tiens.

Je finis par abandonner la bataille et me niche dans tes bras. Je sais que demain tout sera comme avant mais pour l'instant, serre moi ne me laisses pas partir, serre-moi comme si c'était la dernière chose que tu devais faire avant de mourir.

C'est alors, que tu prononces ces mots que je n'aurais jamais voulu entendre, car il rendent la réalité encore plus insupportable .

- Je t'aime tu le sais, tu m'as aimé je le sais, alors même si maintenant tu me hais, je te ne laisserai pas disparaitre . Il est temps de vivre Fye.

Kurogane; tu fais erreur jamais je ne pourrai te détester...

Kurogane; tu n'imagines pas à quel point il est cruel de t'aimer...


End file.
